


It does eat him up

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna Being Awesome, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna see the way Harvey looks at Mike. She gives him a hug before trying to open the young associate's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It does eat him up

**Author's Note:**

> In the last episode, Harvey seemed so sad all the time. I watched it with a friend and we were "somebody give that man a hug, he needs it". And I can picture Donna doing it. So that's basically how I had that idea.

Donna knew there was something wrong with Harvey. He wasn't as cocky as he used to be, he didn't celebrate his name on the door by having a night with some girl he picked up in a random bar. Or the huge win of Ava Hessington case. Or Edward Darby's eviction from the firm. He just went back home on his own. But what broke Donna's heart was the way Harvey looked at Mike when he saw him with Rachel. She saw that just once, Mike was going out of Harvey's office and Rachel just came by Donna's cubicle to chat about some firm gossips. Mike stopped to talk to his girlfriend. From his office, Harvey looked at them for a moment before turning his back, pretending to look for a file. Donna saw it all and understood really what was going on.

That day, on the evening, when every partner and a majority of associates was home, Donna entered in Harvey's office. He was still there, standing in front of the window, looking at the night that has fallen on the city while drinking some expensive whisky and listening to a recording of his dad. Donna walked next to him. She looked at her boss, a sad smile on her face. He drank a sip of whisky and looked at her. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him into a hug. Harvey was surprised at first but let her do. He relaxed in her arms. Donna knew. Of course she knew. She always did.

They stayed like that for a minute or two. There were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Harvey pushed her away slowly and looked toward the door. It was Mike who was surprised by what he had just witnessed. Donna walked out of Harvey office without saying a word. She went back to her cubicle, starting to back his stuff before going home. She did it slowly so she could hear the whole conversation on the intercom.

Mike gave a file to Harvey, saying he had finished and that he was heading home. He asked then what was going on but Harvey said everything was fine. Of course it was a lie. He packed quickly after that, Mike watching him. He put his suit jacket telling Mike that Donna had the file he needed to work on. That she needed to retype them and he would have them on his desk. After giving his last instructions, he left his office. He wished a good night to Donna on his way out.

The young associate went out of the office and stopped at Donna's cubicle. The red-haired look up toward him and asked in a firm but nice voice:

"What do you want?  
\- When will you have finished typing the files?"

She opened the drawers and pulled out three files. She handed them to Mike saying it was already done. Mike was about to go but Donna's voice stopped him.

"Harvey's not alright, she said with a broken voice."

Mike came back to her cubicle. He was worried. Harvey was his boss but also a friend. If something was going on with him, he needed to know to see if he could help.

"What wrong with him Donna? He asked gently."

Donna pulled him by the sleeve of his shirt inside his cubicle and sat him down on her chair. Mike remembered the moment from two weeks ago when she lectured him about Rachel. Donna sat on her desk and looked at Mike with a serious look.

"Have noticed since when he is like that?  
\- Not really. But he has been acting weirdly since the merger. But Darby's gone.  
\- The merger isn't the problem Mike. What happened the day of the merger?"

Mike didn't understand. He looked at the secretary, lost. She rolled her eyes and whispered:

"You banged Rachel in the file room that day. Then you didn't speak with Harvey for like a month. And then, he forgave you. But didn't you see he wasn't as close as before from you?  
\- I thought he needed time to forgive me completly.  
\- Mike, he doesn't want to hear you talking about Rachel.  
\- Donna, it's Harvey. He isn't interrested by all that feeling stuff.  
\- You're wrong."

She paused and they looked at each other. Again, Mike was surprised. He was about to stand but Donna's look stopped him so he made himself comfortable in the chair.

"Mike, you are supposed to be a genius but sometimes I think you are blind and deaf. Harvey forgave you a treason, he forgave the fact that you told Rachel your secret. And a year ago he was willing to sacrifice his career for you.  
\- I don't see what your point is."

Donna rolled her eyes. Mike was actually clueless. He couldn't see the obvious.

"Harvey is upset since you are with Rachel!  
\- He doesn't like Rachel?  
\- Whatever he likes Rachel or not is not the problem! The problem is that you being with Rachel makes him sad."

She hoped that now he would understand. Mike's eyes opened widely, like he had some revelation. He looked at Donna, shocked:

"No, it can't be. Donna, Harvey's not gay. He sleeps with models and from what I've heard, with the last Miss America.  
\- He used to. For god's sake, he didn't even celebrate having his name on the door."

She stood up and took her handbag. Mike looked at her, completly lost. He stood up and followed her to the elevators. They spoke as they walked:

"What am I suppose to do about it Donna? I'm with Rachel. We are happy. She is going to Columbia."

Donna stopped in front of the elevators and pressed the down button. She smiled sadly at Mike:

"I don't know. It's your decision. But you have to do something. Because all that bullshit about him not being eaten up by relationships isn't true. It does eat him up."

The elevator's doors opened and Donna stepped in. Mike looked at her until the door closed.

Donna walked throught the lobby. She might have made a mistake telling Mike about Harvey's feelings. But she had to. She couldn't watch one of her friends feeling like shit all the time. And whatever would happened now, it was up to Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
